-Sirius-
-Sirius- is a 2.0 Medium Demon created by FunnyGame. It was highly praised for its incredible effects and for being one of the first levels to introduce a boss fight. The level is rated as a medium demon and is FunnyGame's second most downloaded demon ever (after Crazy Bolt). Gameplay User Coins *The first coin is located near the sixth giant spike on the ground at 8%, to the left of a hanging spike. After the player jumps over the sixth spike, he or she must jump again to obtain the coin. Jumping too late could cause the player to crash into the hanging spike. *Coin #2 is located near the ceiling before the short auto part, around 34%. The player must fly up immediately while the background is transitioning to a white color. *The third and final coin is located near the ceiling before the boss shoots the first wave of lasers, around 60%. When the boss begins to fire lasers, go up to the ceiling to collect the coin. Going up too early will cause you to crash into the line of monsters above. Trivia * The password for the level is 000000. * Despite the huge amount of decorations, FunnyGame managed to build this in exactly 30,000 objects. * If you crash at the first hanging spike, a Lenny face appears. ** This can be triggered without killing the player. The player needs to jump right after getting past the hanging spike. * The level has started a trend similar to that of the Nine Circles Levels after a level named "Nibiru" by RenzorGD with the same design of Sirius, although green in the main color, was uploaded. A yellow Sirius remake named R4zor has also been sighted. ** The only such remake with a star rating is SiriusX created by Manix648, which is a featured Hard Demon. * On December 20, 2015, FunnyGame jokingly uploaded a video onto his YouYube channel showing the bosses decorated as Christmas trees. However, this was never actually uploaded on Geometry Dash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHcvsRAMSvI * Collecting the first user coin will change FunnyGame's name in the title to BunnyGame, a running gag in FunnyGame's 2.0 levels that references his nickname. ** Upon finishing the level, if the player were to wait 30 seconds after the menu appears, the white background will fade to black, revealing a low-resolution misspelling of the nickname as BunyGaem. * On FunnyGame's profile, he stated that he should rename "-Sirius-" to "Sirius", as hyphens cannot be typed in the level research bar. He never got to do it to this date. ** Hyphens can be made by typing profanity next to the level name, exiting and re-entering will convert the word into a hyphen. * This is the second most liked level with Medium Demon difficulty, the first being Theory of Skrillex. Gallery User coins bandicam 2016-08-14 11-36-57-353.jpg|First coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-38-24-585.jpg|Second coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-39-17-334.jpg|Third coin. Walkthough .]] References Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels